


my friend heavily disapproves of this

by possum_teeth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Will Graham, Drunk Sex, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Hannibal Lecter, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, author is projecting because he kins both of them, author is self indulgent, authors friend is judging him for this /hj, hannibal speaks russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possum_teeth/pseuds/possum_teeth
Summary: Will is drunk and wants something from Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	my friend heavily disapproves of this

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut please be nice :3
> 
> also the first russian thing translates to “my star” and the second one translates to “pup” but i got the translations from google translate so if it isn’t accurate i’m sorry

Will was drunk. “Tipsy” is what he had called himself while Hannibal walked him to their car from the doors of the pub. 

“Will, you’re drunk.” The Lithuanian said, their accent making Will weaker at the knees than he already was. God, Hannibal’s voice drove Will crazy. 

“Hannibal?”

“Yes моя звезда?”

“When we get home could you please bend me over the kitchen counter and fuck me ‘til I’m sober?” Hannibal could feel their pants tighten at the words Will spoke in an innocent-sounding tone.

“Sweetheart, as much as I’d love to do that, you’re drunk, I don’t want to force you into anything.”

“I’m sober enough to know that that’s what I want!” Will insisted. Hannibal sighed.

“Please?” Will was practically begging at this point.

“Alright, if you’re certain you want me to.” Hannibal stopped the car, they had arrived at their house. They got out, and opened the door for Will, putting his arm around their shoulder so he could get up the steps without stumbling. 

As soon as the door shut behind them, Hannibal pinned Will to the wall and started kissing him roughly. They started unbuttoning Will’s shirt, and Will fumbled with the buttons of theirs. They pulled back, and undid the top few buttons, leaving the shirt on. They went back to kissing Will, holding a fistful of Will’s shirt with one hand, and unbuckling their belt with the other. Will undid his own belt and soon he was naked, and Hannibal was only wearing their shirt.

Will bent himself over the kitchen counter, whimpering as he slowly stroked himself. Hannibal’s cock twitched at the sight before them, Will looking so needy and vulnerable, all because of Hannibal. Hannibal pushed their cock gently into Will’s pussy. 

“God, you’re wet! And all from a little kissing!” Will tried to stifle his moan with his hand, but Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrists and held them above his head. 

“I want to hear you, pup. I want to know how I make you feel.” Hannibal started thrusting, their breathing becoming more erratic. Will moaned loudly, feeling embarrassed about it despite what Hannibal had said. They thrusted faster, wallowing in the agonizingly pleasurable feeling of Will’s walls around their cock. 

“Oh fuck I’m so close!” Will moaned. Hannibal thrusted as fast as they could.

“Can I cum inside you?”

“Please!” Will came hard around Hannibal’s cock, which in turn made them cum too. Will loved the feeling of Hannibal’s warm cum inside him.

“Thank you.” Will said, out of breath.

“You’re such a good pup for me. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Hannibal lifted Will up and carried him to their bathroom and placed Will in the tub. 

“Do you want me to stay and clean you or do you want to do it yourself?”

“I’m too tired, can you please do it?”

“Of course, щенок.” Hannibal turned the water on, making sure the temperature was right, and grabbed a washcloth and some soap and began to clean Will. Will placed a tender kiss on their lips, and Hannibal smiled. 

“I love you, Hannibal.”

“I love you too, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> HDUBEDINEKE I WROTE THIS WHILE YEARNING IM SO SORRY


End file.
